Dmitri Vlasidovich
| FinalAssign = CO, | Insignia = | Height = Short| Weight = Stocky | Eye Color = | Hair Color = Black, streaked with grey | }} Dmitri Vlasidovich was a male human Starfleet officer serving in the 2250s as commanding officer of the and, briefly, acting captain of the after the presumed death of Captain Christopher Pike aboard the Orion marauder Karkon's Wing in 2251. Biography Early life and career Vlasidovich was born on Nova Vestroia, a small asteroid colony on the edge of the Alpha Centauri system, which had been predominately settled by colonists from the former Russia. His father and grandfather had been successful and well-regarded politicians on the colony. He attended Starfleet Academy with Chris Pike, where they, along with Michaela Harrari and Loman Stocker became good friends. He also attended the Vulcan Science Academy for three years on an exchange program, where he picked up extensive knowledge of the Vulcan language. Part of his career was spent with Starfleet Intelligence. At some point prior to 2251, he took command of the USS Excalibur. The Borderlands incident After the destruction Starbase 18 in a presumed Klingon attack, Vlasidovich was ordered to take the Excalibur to rendezvous with Pike's Enterprise near the s, a region of space prohibited to Starfleet by the terms of the Treaty of Gorengar. There, they were to form the basis of a task group under Pike's command. Before Excalibur could arrive, however, Pike entered the Borderlands to respond to a distress call from the Orion marauder Karkon's Wing. He was seemingly killed in an ambush, which the Orion commander, Liyan, played off as a Klingon attack. After the arrival of the Excalibur and the , under the command of Michaela Harrari, Vlasidovich was ordered to take command of Enterprise and the assume Pike's post as fleet commander. Tensions were ratcheted up as and were sent to the sector. The Klingons were also gathering a fleet in the Adelson cloud, a local nebula. Meanwhile, Vlasidovich ordered Lieutenant Spock, Enterprise''s' science officer to further investigate the Klingon attack. Spock's investigation ran into repeated difficulties, as Captain Pike's personal logs had been sequestered by Starfleet Archives. Number One, ''Enterprise''s' first officer, had also noted discrepancies in the logs of events at Starbase 18, and helped Spock in his research. Both came to suspect Vlasidovich, but the captain interrupted them in Number One's quarters and warned them not to try and keep secrets aboard his ship. At a working dinner hosted by Vlasidovich aboard ''Enterprise for the senior officers of that ship, Excalibur and Hood, Vlasidovich argued for a strong response against the Klingons for the attack on Starbase 18, despite opposition from Captain Harrari of the Hood. Enterprise chief engineer Glenn Pitcairn, still grieving for Pike, imbibed a great deal of vodka at the dinner and was escorted away by Spock on Vlasidovich's order. He revealed to Spock that someone had installed a surveillance circuit on the Enterprise computer. After Spock expressed their concerns, Pitcairn joined he and Number One in their investigation, behind Vlasidovich's back. Vlasidovich, however, found out about Number One and Spock's unscheduled visit to 55-Hamilton, the asteroid on which Starbase 18 had been built. He beamed them back aboard Enterprise, just as Spock deduced that Starbase 18 had been the site of a biological warfare research facility. He did not reprimand the two officers, but announced happily that they'd found the prototype Klingon technology codenamed Black Snow, after its theft from a Klingon facility on Kitulba. Vlasidovich had Black Snow brought aboard Enterprise. The small Klingon craft carried a high-ranking officer named Kritos, former commanding officer of the , and Captain Christopher Pike, who had indeed survived the Orion ambush. Though happy that his old friend had survived, Vlasidovich and Pike had a brief run-in over authority aboard the ship: Amoreena Hardin, the security chief, would only stand down upon the former's orders; Vlasidovich was also angry that Enterprises's officers had kept their investigations from him, though were happy to tell Pike. Pike did his best to smooth this over and told the assembled officers that it had been the Orions, not the Klingons, who ad attacked Starbase 18. Kritos had stolen Black Snow and had been using the cloaking device to track the Karkon's Wing. He rescued Pike after the destruction of his shuttle by the Orions. Kritos explained that Project Kronos was not, as Spock had surmised, a biological warfare program but was instead an attempt to develop a shared genetic database of the DNA of a multitude of humanoid lifeforms, including humans and Klingons. Vlasidovich allowed Pike and Kritos to equip the shuttlecraft Galileo with Black Snow and pursue the Orions. He and Harrari visited Pike in his temporary quarters aboard Enterprise, looking for information regarding the cloaking device and bringing an offer of alliance from a disgruntled Orion faction. Pike assembled his crew for the mission, which included Spock and Hardin, and set off, leaving Vlasidovich in command of the Enterprise once again. Personality and appearance Captain Vlasidovich was described as a short, stocky man with thick, graying black hair and a thick Russian accent, thanks to his upbringing on Nova Vestroia. Nonetheless, he exhibited a great skill for languages, able to say Spock's Vulcan name with "letter perfect" pronunciation, a feat Spock thought impossible for humans. He had a computer rating of A5, expert level. He had a penchant for reading briefing materials on hard copy and liked a great deal of detail and input from reporting officers. Appearances *''The Children of Kings'' Connections category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet captains category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:uSS Excalibur (NCC-1664) personnel